An Office Love
by MasterOfChaos101
Summary: Percy Jackson is a CEO for a big time company. Annabeth Chase is a top architect. Their parents are rivals. Annabeth has a dark secret. Percy has a broken past. Can their love hold out or are the fates going to be a problem for them yet again? AU
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Hello people of the fan fiction universe. My name's Rifat (yeah go ahead make fun of my name by saying RiFAT, I don't really care, it's been done before anyway). So this is my first story and I hope you enjoy. **

**I totally own Percy Jackson cuz my name is Rick Riordan. **

Percy POV

"Alright, I'll see you there." I said as I hung up the phone. Ugh, seriously my dad doesn't give a break from all these meetings. Doesn't he understand that I could have plans too? I mean-Oh wait; you don't even know what I'm talking about. Well I guess introductions are in order. I'm Perseus Jackson, but I hate the name Perseus so call me Percy, all my friends do. I'm 28, and I'm a CEO for Atlantic Corp. You know the company that owns all of the sea related affairs? Well that's what I work for. My dad, the great Poseidon Olympiad, you probably heard of him, he owns the company, seeing as how I'm his son, he made me the CEO so he could be in the chairman office thing for all of the major companies in the Western Civilization, the Olympiads. Most of them are pretty stuck up like my uncle Zeus Olympiad, he thinks he's so great because he got to be the leader after my grandfather, Kronos Olympiad died. You're probably thinking, why so many Greek Mythology names, well it's because my grandpa was a big mythology addict so he gave all his kids mythological names and the tradition continued. Well it stopped when my generation started.

So back to the phone call, my dad just called me to go to one of his chairmen meetings and it's so boring, I have to listen to the 12 Olympiads argue for hours until Zeus shouts dramatically and the thing they're arguing about is voted on. I mean it's a simple process but my family just loves complicating things.

I got up and packed up all of my things in my briefcase, and headed towards the elevator. I got inside and pressed 1, I was on floor 34 and it's a long way down. Good thing no one else got on or else it'd take even longer. I got off and people said 'goodbye, Mr. Jackson' even though I insist they call me Percy.

I nodded to my assistant, Mindy, and headed to my McLaren 650S Spider, awesome car right? I can thank my dad for getting me this for my last birthday. I got in and drove to Olympiad Industries. It was a quick drive, as I drove through Times Square; I admired how brilliant NY was. I mean I lived here my entire life, but sometimes you just have to appreciate the things in life even if you see it every day.

I parked a block from the building and headed to a Starbucks across the street and ordered a Mocha Frap, I need something to keep me awake. While waiting for my order I noticed a blonde girl with princess curls walking towards the door but she dropped something. I went to go pick it up and saw it was here driver's license. I looked at her picture and I was stunned. She was so beautiful. Annabeth Chase. That was her name. Wow, Annabeth, I loved that name, it was so…unique. I hurried to her before she went out the door and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned around I swear I froze. I thought her driver's license picture was great, but actually looking at her, she was so amazing. She was about 5'8 to my 6'4. She had golden blonde princess curls, flawless tan skin, but what I most liked about her was her stormy grey eyes. They had so much knowledge in them.

"Yes?" she asked politely.

"I-um…you dropped this" I said stuttering, love at first? Nah, it couldn't be, that doesn't exist, but wow, she was beautiful though.

"Oh, thank you" she said taking her driver's license from me. "I'm Annabeth Chase" She put her hand up for me to shake.

"Yeah I know" she looked at me oddly, oh! She probably thinks I'm a stalker or something. "I mean I saw your driver's license, yeah, anyway, I'm Percy Jackson" I shook her hand and the moment my hand touched hers I felt an electric shock go up my spine. And judging from her face, she felt it too.

"Well, see you, I have a meeting to go to." She said smiling at me

"Tell me about it" I said and she chuckled and she left the store. I had a stupid smile on my face when I went to get my coffee and the barista just looked my weirdly.

After I got my frap I headed towards Olympiad Industries where everyone looks important, even the janitors. Talk about weird. I went to the red elevator and pressed 58, the top floor, and slowly ascended up the building. I liked this elevator; it had a nice view of the East River and the Empire State Building on the other side, even the World Trade Center.

I stepped out of the elevator once it came to the 58th floor and walked to room 12D, the stupid meeting room. Once I went inside my uncle Zeus said "Nephew, nice to see you here on time" he said, then muttered "for once." I looked at my Rolex and it was only 2:43, I was 2 minutes early. Well at least I got her on time. But Zeus is such a douche, always exaggerating things.

"I believe you're mistaken, uncle, but I'm 15 minutes early that means I'm not late, if you didn't understand" I said and he turned red with anger but didn't retort. When I made my way towards my seat next to my dad in the rectangular table I fist bumped Apollo Olympiad, Zeus' son, my cousin Nico, and my cousin Thalia.

I sat down on the comfy chair and I noticed a familiar blonde across the table. It was Annabeth.

Annabeth Pov:

_BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ_

Ugh, stupid phone, who the hell calls at 7:21 in the morning? I answered the phone immediately when I saw it was my mom Athena Olympiad.

"Hello" I said

"_Hello, Annabeth, I have some urgent news for you. Your brother Malcom went to Argentina for a meeting about a building for a museum so I will need you to come to a meeting today. It's at Olympiad Industries at 2:45 see you there, oh and dress formal. Bye!" _

And she hung up. Well, that was unexpected. My older brother always attended these kinds of meetings, I was stuck with going to the boring meetings that mom doesn't want to attend, where a bunch of old farts talk about construction, nonetheless it paid good.

I still had like 7 hours. What the fuc-I was cut off because someone else was calling me. It was my best friend Thalia. I greeted her with a friendly greeting. "Hey Thals" I said

"_Sup, my dad said you another Athena kid was coming to the meeting so join the club friend" _

"Thanks" I laughed

"_Alright, so see ya there, peace" _

"Bye" I said and hung up. Hopefully that iphone won't ring again this morning. Oh wait-do you even know who I am? Well introduction time, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena Chase, best architect in the world. I'm the Vice President of her company, Athens Industries. Pretty cool, huh? Well, yeah I guess it is.

I got up and went to bathroom and did my business. I put some sweats and an old NYU t-shirt; I went there for college, and my favorite pair of Vans. I went to Central Park, which was only two blocks away, and started my morning jog. After about 1 lap around the entire perimeter of the park, I was sweating bullets and I checked my phone and saw that it was already 1:30. That was some jog. I went to a nearby café and got myself a blubbery muffin and caramel latte.

Once I finished my breakfast, or lunch I guess, I went back to my apartment and got changed into "formal clothes," a pencil skirt and a button up shirt, formal enough.

I headed out of my building and to my Lexus LS, a gift from my mom for my 27th birthday which passed last month.

I drove to Olympiad Industries and parked about two blocks from there, why can't there be a good parking space in Manhattan that's also close to where you need to be?

I parked and headed towards a Starbucks about a block from there to get a large caramel macchiato. I love caramel by the way! It took about 5 minutes. The thing about Starbucks is that the coffee tastes pretty good and the wait time are pretty decent but the price, not so much. I mean coffee for $5? That's pushing it a bit, but whatever. My grandma could make better coffee and in less time too. But it's a shame she passed away a few months ago.

I got my coffee which had some guy's number on it, I turned around and he was a short pudgy man with too much stubble and he winked at me and I just continued walking. Ok, that was a bit creepy. This Starbucks was a bit bigger than the rest, actually. Once I reached the exit someone tapped me lightly on the shoulder.

I turned around to the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They were a bright Sea Green, a very unique color just like the sea. They look like my mom's rival, Poseidon's eyes, but that couldn't be, his only son was a five year old boy named Tyson. He had on a navy blue shirt with a gray blazer, the color of my eyes, and black pants with black dress shoes. He was very tall, about 6'4 or 6'5. He made me feel so small. He was handsome too, he had an angular jaw with a slightly crooked nose, it probably like that because it broke before. His hair slightly went over his eyelashes but not enough to cover his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked as nicely as I could without stuttering. Just so you know, I'm usually very confident and independent but somehow he made me feel weak without even doing anything.

"I-um…you dropped this" he said holding out my driver's license. He probably had to hold back a cough or something. I mean why would such a gorgeous man stutter around me? I'm nothing special.

_You're wrong, my dear. _

What? Where did that come from? Oh well, I pushed the thought to the back of my mind and focused on the green eyed god in front of me. _Green eyed god? _Where did that come from? I shouldn't be thinking of such things. He was probably married already or something, but I didn't see a ring on his well-tanned finger.

"Oh, thank you" I said taking my license from him. "I'm Annabeth Chase" I lifted my hand for him to shake.

"Yeah I know" he said. I looked at him oddly, was he some kind of stalker or something? "I mean I saw your driver's license, yeah, anyway, I'm Percy Jackson" oh that makes more sense. He finally took my hand to shake and the moment he touched it I felt a shock go up my spine. Judging from the way he was looking at our hands, he must've felt it too.

I glanced at my wrist watch and it read 2:24. I had to go to the meeting soon.

"Well, see you; I have a meeting to go to." I said smiling at him not wanting to leave him or stop holding his hand.

"Tell me about it he said" he said and I gave a light chuckle, he did look like business man after all.

Once I left the store, I glanced back and saw he had a grin on his face. Hopefully, I didn't have anything on my face. Why am I suddenly feeling insecure? **(A/N: You're insecure, don't know what for, your turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or. Don't know why I did that…umm….continuing on with the story) **Damn you Percy Jackson, I barely know you but you're messing up my head.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head I crossed the street and made my way to Olympiad meeting room and sat down next to my mom who smiled at me as greeting.

A few minutes later a familiar face came into the room. It was Thalia, I grinned at her and she waved as greeting.

Soon more and more people started entering the room and only one seat was empty.

"Leave it to that Poseidon spawn to be late." My mom muttered and just when I was about to question her about what she meant the green eyed god I met a few minutes later entered the room. It was the familiar face of Percy Jackson, so Poseidon really did have another son, how did I not know that? That got me a little mad; I hated not knowing things, guess I get that from my mom.

When Percy came in Zeus said "Nephew, nice to see you here on time" he said, then muttered "for once." I looked at Percy who glanced at his expensive looking Rolex then back at Zeus.

"I believe you're mistaken, uncle, but I'm 2 minutes early that means I'm not late, if you didn't understand" he shot back and Zeus turned red with anger and I saw my mom do the same. He then made his way to his seat next to Poseidon while fist bumping Thalia, Apollo, and Nico. I could tell why mom was angry, she was about to say the same thing as Zeus, which means Percy was right and she wasn't. Hating being wrong runs in the family I guess.

_Percy: 2 Zeus/Athena: 0 _I grinned internally as I thought.

Once he sat down, he looked at me and realization dawned upon his face and he grinned at me and I timidly waved at him.

Timidly? What was he doing to me?

The meeting then began and it was just a bunch of boring talk about money and more money and how can get even more money. Is that all they cared about? Money, power, and more power?

I saw Percy asleep, I grinned at that. I pulled out my iPhone 5s and took a picture for blackmail later, well if I could become his friend that is. I saw Thalia typing away on her phone and soon I got a text.

It read, _I saw that, you like him don't you? _

I blushed and slightly peered at Thalia and she was right out laughing but the Olympiads were too deep in a discussion/argument to notice.

Me: _No! WTF are you talking about? _

Thalia: _LMFAO you're only lying to yourself. _

Me: _I don't like him! What makes you think so, anyway? _

Thalia: _1. you took a picture of him. Probably for blackmail, which means you want to be friends with him. _

Damn, she hit the nail on the head.

Thalia: _2. I saw you blush when he grinned at you. And 3 you're blushing right now. _

Damn Thalia, she got everything right. But I still denied it.

Me: _Yeah, whatever but I don't like him!_

Thalia: _Meet me at Xi'an's today at 7. _

Me: _why? _

But she didn't respond after that. Xi'an's, well its actually called Xi'an's Famous foods, was a Chinese Restaurant that Thalia and I sometimes go to. **(A/N: It's pretty decent place. I've been there only like 4 times but I like it. I do live in New York, ya know? It has pretty good prices too! If you live in New York, then check it out)**

I looked at Thalia and she just glared at me and I relented. I nodded to her and she sat back, satisfied.

About ten minutes before the meeting ended Percy decided to wake up and let out a yawn that managed to get to me. Yawning is contagious but this was ridiculous.

Soon after the meeting ended there was always a small after party so I decided to stay since it was only 4 and I still had three hours till I had to go to Feng Shiu with Thalia.

I was about to get a Sprite but before I did someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and I was met with the same green eye I started to lov-what? Love? Already? I mean it's just a crush, ok fine I admit it I may have a small, tiny, microscopic, molecular crush-oh who was I kidding I like him a lot.

"Hey" he said.

"Hey" I replied.

"So, your mom is Athena?" he asked

"Yup, I didn't Poseidon had another son."

"Yeah, I'm his oldest son, well now, Triton died in a whirlpool when he was on a cruise, two years ago" he said

"Oh, I'm sorry" I told him, feeling sympathetic.

"Nah, he didn't really like me anyway because I'm the bastard child of Poseidon. I was conceived 'cause my dad had an affair same as Thalia and Nico's dads. The three bastard child of the Big three, represent." He said. He looked mad at first but then smiled slightly when he said "represent" I had to laugh at that.

"I doubt your dad thinks badly of you" I told him matter-of-factly. He nodded.

"Yeah my dad's a nice guy but when it comes to work, forget it. Did you know I'm the CEO of Atlantic Industries, after Triton died? That's so much pressure, trying to live up to my dad's expectations." I was shocked, I didn't know this. I thought Poseidon was the CEO not his son.

"Wow" I said and he laughed.

"So I was wondering, would you like to do something tomorrow, maybe around 2?" he asked me. I was taken back; HE was asking ME on a date?

"You mean like a date?" I asked. I may have been pushing it a bit but I wanted to know.

"No! I mean, if you want it to be-I was thinking it could've been a date, but if you—" he stopped talking once he noticed I was smiling. "You're laughing at me" he complained

"I am not!" I said laughing. I think he likes me or he's just shy around girls.

"You are_ so_ not making this easy for me" he said and I grinned

"I am never, _ever_ going to make things easy for you, Seaweed Brain. Get used to it." I said. That sounded like a line from a book. **(A/N: I'm sure everyone reading this, knows where I got this from. And if you don't then…you are a disgrace. Nah jk, just go read the Last Olympian, and if you don't then you really are a disgrace.) **

"Seaweed Brain? Where did you get that from?" he asked me

"Well, you work for a major company that has to do with the Ocean and stuff so Seaweed Brain and you don't seem like the sharpest knife in the drawer either." I said playfully.

"Hey! I resent that." He said "I need to find a nickname for you..hmm." He put his hands on his chin, in a thinking gesture.

"Good luck." I said

"Ok, I got a few" he said

"Shoot" I said

"Brainiac?"

"Thanks"

"So that's a no. Einstein?"

"Thanks"

"Owl Pellet?"

"Hey!"

"Hmm I might use that. Smartas—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence" I said and he put his hands up in surrendering motion.

"Ok, ok, sorry, but I think I got the perfect name now. Wise Girl." He said grinning at me with his pearly white teeth.

"I actually like that one. OK I'm Wise Girl and you're Seaweed Brain." I said and he motioned me to high-five him, he was such a kid sometimes but I like that. I high-fived him and we parted ways.

I went down the elevator and went to my apartment to change for me and Thalia's plan for Xi'an's.

Little did I know that I had a surprise waiting for me there.

**Well, I finally finished the first chapter of my first story. 3,337 words is pretty good right? It's like 10 pages long on Microsoft Word. **

**I was inspired to write after some amazing stories such as **

**-Warning: Zombie Takeover by ChildOfWisdom, my favorite author **

**-Betrayed Son of the Sea by Hans 50 **

**-Percy Jackson, Monster Shifter by Hans50**

**-The True Child of Chaos by nutsofthechest**

**Etc, etc. **

**If you did like this chapter, please leave a review and if you hated then please tell me what I did wrong. **

**If you just read it, then I'll be very happy. **

**I can't update back to back because of school but I'll try to write little by little everyday and update by the weekend, at the latest Sunday 12:00am. I love writing and it's a way for me to let my imagination run and that's always good. **

**So, thank you if you are reading this, it means a lot even if I just get one review for the entire story, because I know someone actually did read it. **

**~MasterOfChaos101**


	2. Chapter 2: Dates and Bad Memories

**Hello everyone, I'm trying to write as much as I can so I can update quickly for those who are reading this story.**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to Wisdomiscool, miaa7766, Sora Loves Rain, princesslolitatheorca654 (awesome name by the way), and Abooknerdandproud for being my first supporters and it means a lot to me. To any author any review, may it be 2 words or an essay, is special.**

**I'm currently listening to Maps by Maroon 5 and can I just say that it is just an awesome song.**

**Please Rate and Review.**

**Chapter 2**

**Dedicated to Wisdomiscool and miaa7766 for being by first two supporters**

Annabeth Pov:

After I left the after party I tried to get home as fast as possible to take a nice long bath in my Jacuzzi. I left the party around 4:10 after talking with Percy. I can't believe I'm friends with him. I don't think he likes me though, he's probably like that with a lot of his friends, and I'm just another one. Why am I thinking like this? I'm not Selina. Selina is one of my best friends; her mom is Aphrodite Olympiad, head of fashion companies, like Forever 21, and a super model. When she and this guy named Charles Beckendorf got together they wouldn't leave each other's side at all. She would always think about if he liked her or not. OK, I'm getting off topic.

I got him around 4:40 and I still have two hours and 20 minutes till I had to meet up with Thalia. Time to take a two hour bath.

I headed to the bathroom and turned the knobs of my Jacuzzi to fill it with hot water. I poured in some lemon scented body wash and stripped off all my clothes and stepped into the bath. Ahhhhh the water on my skin felt to so good. The song Maps by Maroon 5 came on. This was one of my favorite songs.

_But I wonder where were you  
>When I was at my worst<br>Down on my knees  
>And you said you had my back<br>So I wonder where were you  
>All the roads you took came back to me<br>So I'm following the map that leads to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following to you  
>The map that leads to you<br>Ain't nothing I can do  
>The map that leads to you<br>Following, following, following_

The warm waters, the steam in my face, the great song playing, I soon dozed off.

_"Hey baby, you're going to love this" said a low, raspy voice,_

_I gasped_

_I knew that voice. But it couldn't be. He was in jail, i-in California. That's why I moved here. I slowly turned around to those blue eyes that I once loved but no more. I completely hated him now. He couldn't be back in my life. It was Luke Castellan, my ex-boyfriend who tried to rape me. _

_Just as I turned around, it happened in a flash. Next thing I knew there was a knife stuck in my gut but I didn't feel any pain because I always already dead. _

I woke up with a jolt. The bath water was still hot but I had cold sweat coming off me in bullets. I glanced at my phone that was lying next to the sink and it was 6:42. That was a short, yet long dream. I got out of the bath and dried myself off with a beach towel and went to my bedroom.

As soon as I got there I jumped on my bed, face first into my pillows and just screamed as loud as I could.

He couldn't be back in my life. He just couldn't. I loved him, but anymore. He took advantage of me and tried to rape me. If it wasn't for Thalia I would probably be pregnant right now. Its good thing that son of a bi—calm down Annabeth. You'll never see him again, I tried telling myself. Looking at the time it was already 6:55. It's a good thing Xi'an's is only a couple blocks away so I won't be too late.

After I calmed down, I began getting ready for me and Thalia's plan. I put a grey long sleeved shirt with some skinny jeans and my favorite pair of Wolf Grey Roshes. As soon as I was done I got my wallet, phone, and my keys and slipped them into my pocket.

I headed to the stairs and ran down. Once I got to the bottom floor and I nodded to my doorman Lewis and he nodded back. I jogged to Xi'an's. On the way I saw an old woman trying to find her fake teeth. Normally I would help but I decided I didn't want old lady spit on my hands. I kept on jogging and in a few minutes I was front of Xi'an's. It was a small little store with not much room for many people to stand but Thalia loved the food there and I was okay with it so we usually come here.

I saw Thalia and across from her was a man black hair. Is that her date? We were supposed to bring a date? Wow, good job making me feel like the third wheel, Thalia.

It was only 7:15 so I wasn't too late.

"Annie!" Thalia said and I scowled at her. She knew I didn't like being called that.

"Don't call me that, Air Head!" I retorted but she just laughed.

Then the dark-haired man turned around.

"Annabeth?" he said at the same I said "Percy?"

"What are you doing here?" We both said at the same time and then blushed.

Then Thalia started laughing. In between laughs she said "The sexual tension between you two is so thick" then continued laughing

I scowled at her and Percy must think I'm some kind of bimbo now. I looked at him and his ears were red. Thalia knew how to do that to anyone.

When she finally stopped laughing, we sat down and ordered our food.

I got some orange chicken with egg rolls and so did Percy. Thalia got enough to fill ten people, 20 egg rolls, a bowl of extra spicy noodles, and a bowl of shrimp dumplings. And she's very fit but she eats like a pig.

"Thals, where's your dinner?" Percy asked

"I'm trying to eat light today" She said

"Oh, okay" he replied

"That's light? Are you kidding me? I don't even that much in a week." I said incredulously. **(A/N: Hory shet, I spelled that right the first time) **

"We eat a lot" they both said together

"So, Annabeth I didn't know you were coming tonight. Thalia said she wanted to catch up with since we didn't see each other for a week because of work." Percy said

"Yeah, I didn't know you were coming tonight either. Thalia said she wanted to meet me here today but she didn't say why" When I finished my sentence, we both looked at Thalia.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." She said, and our glares intensified and she sighed.

She finished the rest of her dumplings in about a minute and went to cashier and gave him $50 and just before she exited the store, she said "Have fun you two, but not too much fun" then she winked and left.

"Okay…." Percy said

"I guess she just set us up" I said and I was scared he was going to leave.

"Annabeth, you want to cancel that date for tomorrow and have it today?" he asked and I smiled and nodded

"Instead of this Chinese Restaurant, wanna go somewhere more date worthy?" he asked

"I'd love to" I said and he paid the bill for both our food, even though I insisted I pay but he was stubborn. He would make a good boyfriend to a lucky girl. I can only hope it would be me. Umm…that wasn't me.

As we left the Chinese store, we passed by a familiar building, well to me anyways. It was a hotel called "Live Smart" **(A/N: Made this up and this part is dedicated to Wisdomiscool.) **

"Hey Percy?"

"Yeah?"

"You see this building? My half-sister Meredith built it. She was a great architect and now she was happily living with her husband and 2 kids in California" I said

"Wow, that's cool. Sounds like she lived a full life, well she's still living. I shouldn't try to sound smart." he said and I chuckled that kind of did come out wrong. "So her name's Meredith? That's a pretty unique name. I've never actually met a Meredith; she sounds like a cool person."

"She was. I learned how to be an architect from her. My mom and brother were always too busy but she always took the time to help me out." I said and he nodded

"How old is she now?" he asked me

"She's around 40." I said and he nodded.

We kept on walking and it was around 8 when we arrived at a little Italian restaurant Percy said his mom used to bring him to when he was a kid and he loved it ever since.

We sat down and soon a waiter came over.

"Hi I'm Richard; I'll be your waiter today" a man about maybe 30, with salt and pepper hair and a little stubble. Then he looked at me and winked. This was not unnoticed by Percy and he glared so intensely at the waiter that he flinched. Why would he do that? We're just friends right? Right?

"We'd like two Sunday Specials with two cokes, _please" _Percy said in a deadly serious voice that made the waiter flinch again.

"I-uh…yes coming up" he said and sprinted away to which I had to smirk at. Percy could be terrifying when he wanted to be.

"You know you didn't have to do that, I can take care of myself" I said to him

"Yeah I know but I didn't like how he was looking at you. Stupid perverted waiters" he said but muttered the last part. I laughed so hard that some old people from the next table sent me dirty looks.

"So, tell me about yourself" he said and I laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That line is said in like every single date" I told him and he oh-ed.

"So, are you going to tell me about yourself?" he asked

"Sure, what would you like to know?" I asked him

"Where were you born?"

"San Francisco"

"When's your birthday?"

"July 12"

"Where did you live before NY?"

"San Francisco"

"How long ago did you move to NY?"

"A couple months"

"Why did you come here?" I was afraid of that question. I was going to have to try and avoid that. I trust Percy but not enough to tell him that part of my life. I only knew the guy for maybe 6 hours.

"Um to be closer to my mom" I said and he narrowed his eyes but nodded. I could tell he didn't believe me but he decided not to push it.

"Your turn" he said and I was confused about what he was talking about.

"What?" I asked and he chuckled

"Your turn to ask me questions" and this time I oh-ed.

"Okay, um, what's your favorite color?" I asked him

"Blue"

"Did you ever have a girlfriend before?"

"Yeah, two" I felt slight pain to that but it was only two and that was same number of boyfriends I had before.

"What were their names?"

"Rachel Dare, you probably know her and Calypso Moon" I was shocked he dated some of the richest women alive.

"You dated Rachel Dare and Calypso Moon? Their some of richest women alive, wow."

"Well I dated Rachel when I was 15 so we weren't really successful yet and I dated Calypso when I was 25 so 3 years ago." He said.

"When did you break up with Rachel?"

"When I was 18, she started getting, umm, how do I say this? Hormonal? She kind of just wanted to get in my pants and after I pushed her away and said it was wrong she stormed off and I let her cool down. The next day I went to her house to apologize I saw something I really wish I didn't see." He paused and took a deep breath then continued "I went inside and up to her room and I saw…" he had look of pure hurt on his face.

I put my hand over his and grasped it firmly. I gave it a little reassuring squeeze and he smiled at me.

He took a deep breath and continued. "She was in an intimate position with one of my best friends, clothes off and all." I gasped. That was horrible. Percy was being good to her and not getting intimate with her so she wouldn't regret it later. Percy didn't deserve that.

"I'm sorry" I told him and he shook his head to say, _not your fault_.

"The one I really couldn't believe is that my best friend would actually do that. He was mine, Thalia's, and Nico's friend since we were babies. I couldn't believe he would treat me like that. We practically treated him as if he was our brother." He said starting to have a look of pure hate, that didn't look good on him. I liked the gentle and sweet Percy who stumbled over his words to ask me on a date.

"Let's forget about that and enjoy our date, shall we?" I said looking at him dead in the eyes and he smiled at me. A real smile, not one of those slight grins he did when he was telling me his past relationships story.

"Yeah" he said and just when he did our waiter, Richard, came with our food. He looked cautiously at Percy before setting our food on the table and scurrying away.

It was Lamb with chicken, pasta with spicy salami, Forenza's sheep cheese, and Potenza style chicken. When I looked over at Percy, his mouth watering but I could tell he was refrain from shoving all of the food down his mouth.

I picked up my fork and ripped off a piece of chicken and ate it. Mmmm this was good.

I saw Percy and he still didn't dig in yet, but this time he was just looking sad. Probably thinking about what happened with Rachel. I put my fork down and grabbed his hand and he looked up at me.

"Forget about her, Seaweed Brain, she didn't know a good thing when she had it."

"Thanks Wise Girl, you know I feel like I knew you forever. I can be so at ease when I'm with you." He told me.

I blushed and said "Thank you Percy that means a lot. I feel I can be at ease with you too. Ever since my last boyfriend, I was having a hard time trusting men, but I know I can trust you with my life." I really did mean it. Percy was so nice; he opened some of his most painful memories to me, I mean ME. He barely knew me but he was so trusting that it kind of makes me feel bad about lying to him.

We chatted and ate for about an hour and then he walked me home but I had a question buzzing around in my mind.

When we reached my apartment building he insisted he walk me to my apartment.

When we went inside the building I saw that my doorman was asleep. I had to smile at that and Percy was struggling to hold back his laughter.

We went up the elevator in a comfortable silence and when we reached the door to my apartment, A6, I turned around to face Percy.

"I had a really great time, Percy, I hope we can do this again." I told him and he smiled

"Yeah,"

Then I decided to ask him the question that kept ringing around my head.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, I hope you don't mind me asking this," he cut me off

"You can ask me anything Wise Girl, I can't be mad at you" and I smiled, that was really sweet.

"What was the name of your best friend that Rachel…cheated on you with?" I asked

Hopefully, I didn't make him hate me for being so nosy, but I like to know things.

When he had a look of pure hate and anguish on his face I decided to take it back. I didn't know if it was towards me or Rachel and his old best friend.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" I told him

"No, you already know most of the story, might as well know the rest" he said in a cold voice but I could tell it wasn't aimed at me.

"OK, thank you" I told him

"His name was Luke Castellan"

**Finally done with this chapter, which took a lot longer than I expected.**

**2865 words isn't bad right? **

**Anyway, this chapter was dedicated to Wisdomiscool and miaa7766 for being my first two supporters, thank you very much for that. **

**Please Review. **

**~MasterOfChaos101**


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

**Helloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo people. **

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed to this story and sorry for not updating in so long, I had school problems and had to get my grade up in Biology from a 59, well now it's a an 85, so that's ok for now. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to LivingLifeHappily123 who is one of my favorite fanfic authors. Thank you for reviewing and complimenting my story it means a lot.**

**This chapter is also dedicated to Abooknerdandproud for reviewing and being a continued supporter since the beginning, it means a lot so thank you. **

**By the way, sorry for the cursing in this chapter, it was only for emphasis. **

**Oh, and one more thing, I GOT POKEMON OMEGA RUBY, I'M SO FREAKING HAPPY. THATGAME IS AMAZING.**

**Hee, hee, carry on, nothing to see here. **

**Please Rate and Review. **

**Chapter 3**

Annabeth POV

Those words made my world fall. Percy's best friend was that fucking _rapist._ I couldn't believe what I just heard.

"Um, can you repeat that?" I asked him hoping that I heard him wrong.

"Annabeth, I don't like saying his name. But for you, just once more, his name was Luke Castellan." That's when I lost it.

"No" I whispered.

I couldn't be near him right now. I opened my apartment door as fast as possible and slammed the door on Percy's face. Sure, I felt a bit guilty but I could apologize later.

I ran through my apartment and jumped on my bed and cried my eyes out until I finally cried myself to sleep.

Percy POV: (Finally, huh?)

What? What just happened?

One moment we were having a heart to heart conversation and the next thing I know, she slammed the door on my face and ran inside her apartment.

Luke.

That's the only thing that came to mind. He was why she was upset. Annabeth must know him somehow. Knowing him, that son of a bitch probably hurt her somehow too.

He keeps finding a way to ruin my life.

First, he steals Rachel from me. Then he confronts me for breaking up with her, I mean I'm pretty dense but he was so frustrating.

One word led to another and soon we were fighting. Luke was the one who threw the first punch and it wasn't even him who had to suffer through the heartbreak. I couldn't believe him.

Soon after our fight he moved to San Francisco and I stayed here in New York. All these years later, he finds a way to ruin my life once again. I think I'm really starting to like Annabeth, but I suppose I shouldn't really do anything romantic for a while since she's probably still scarred from the Luke incident.

Even if I choose not to do anything romantic I can still be good friend. Annabeth was the only thing on my mind now, nothing but her. The hurt look on her face kept replaying in my mind.

I was still in front of her door, just staring at it. The white door with the golden "A6" on it, which was her apartment number was all I looked at for who knows how long.

I've probably stared at her door longer than I played Call Of Duty by now. Deciding that I've waited long enough, I knocked on her door. No answer. I knocked again. No answer. I kept on knocking until I heard a faint response.

"Go away, Percy" I heard Annabeth voice which sounded strained. She's was probably crying.

_Obviously she's crying you idiot. _

Oh, yeah. Hmm. Seeing as how I couldn't get her to open the door I decided to take matters into my own hands.

I went towards the elevator down to the lobby. I saw her doorman there and I greeted him.

"Um, hello sir," I said to him

"Hi," he responded

"Would it be alright if you gave me the key to apartment A6?" I asked as politely as I could

"I'm sorry, but I'm not allowed to do that. Unless it's a dire emergency I can't give anyone's key to any other person." He told me, looking at me in a funny way.

"Please sir, I really need that key, Annabeth, the girl who lives in that apartment, is crying right now and it's because of me" I told him my voice cracking when I said Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth, huh?" he said and I nodded "I've known her ever since she moved in to this building. She's a pretty headstrong woman, so I don't think she would cry that often. Alright, I'll give you the key, but this is the only time, ok?" I nodded vigorously and he took out a box with a bunch of keys in it.

He sorted through the keys and took out a silver key with a sticker on it that says A6 written with a sharpie.

"Thank you very much" I told him

"Yeah don't worry bout it. Just make sure Annabeth gets better" he told me and I nodded.

You could say that when I turned the corner of the hallway to get to the elevator, I went at super sonic speed.

I jogged in place as the elevator, which seemed to go at a slower speed up to Annabeth's floor.

After what seemed like hours, the elevator finally dinged and opened up to Annabeth's floor. I ran at full speed, my feet making loud thumps as I ran all the way to Annabeth's door. Before I opened the door, I pressed my ear up against the door to see if there was any sound from Annabeth. But turns out, there was nothing.

I hate to invade her privacy like this but I have to know if she's alright. I inserted the key into the key hole and twisted to the right and the door opened. I took a deep breath and stepped inside her apartment.

There were gray walls and a nice layout of her 55" TV and her coffee table with a comfortable looking couch and a wall clock in her living room. I walked around until I found Annabeth's room and was hesitant to open it. I mean what if she was still crying and was mad at me or she wasn't decent or she wasn't even home? Then all my efforts would be for nothing.

_Come on Percy, be positive, try and fix this mess_

I kept telling myself that hopefully with a bit of luck Annabeth will be alright. Yes, she'll be fine. Luke is just a big jerk. He ruins everything. It's like his life mission is to make my life worse. Well, sad to say but he's succeeding. Urgh, this is all just so hard to take in. OK, enough of these thoughts. I just have to make Annabeth feel better.

I took a couple deep breaths trying to settle myself down and turn her doorknob.

Her room was nice, it had a lot of building designs on the walls and she had a desk with a bunch of blue prints on them but now was not the time to admire her room. I took in what I saw and it wasn't good. Annabeth was sprawled across her bed; her head was buried in her pillows, face-first. I sighed. I expected as much.

I silently walked over to Annabeth and picked her up gently and turned her over so that she could be more comfortable when she sleeps. Once she was settled on her bed I brushed away the strands of hair that were on her face and got a tissue from the tissue box conveniently placed on her nightstand to wipe away the tear marks running down her cheeks.

After I was done I tucked her in and kissed her forehead and turned to leave. But when I did and hand caught my wrist.

I turned around to see that Annabeth who barely had her eyes open holding to my wrist and said "Don't go Percy"

"I have to Annabeth, I'll see you tomorrow" I told her gently but she didn't let go

"Stay with me, please" she said and I relented.

"OK" I said and she finally let go. I went to the other room and pulled one of her single seat couch thingies to her room and sat down and watched her sleep.

"No, sleep beside me" I heard her murmur but I couldn't take advantage of her like that, it'd be wrong besides, she's barely conscious.

"That's alright, Wise Girl, just sleep" I told her but she didn't give up.

She moved over and patted the space next to her but this time I was stubborn and said no.

"If you don't come here, I'm going to cry" she said. I sighed and got up and sat down next to her.

"Annabeth, sleep" I told her

"Not unless you sleep with me" I blushed but I knew she wasn't in her right mind so I didn't think much of it.

Nonetheless I had to get her to sleep so I did what she told me to and laid down beside her and she turned over and buried her back into me to the point where I was spooning her. This is a bit awkward considering the fact that I didn't know her for long but I felt and instant connection to her since I met her and this felt nice.

I wrapped my arm around her and I could feel her smile even though I facing the back of her head. She still had that lemony scent and I was intoxicated by it. I let out a puff of air which made her shudder and shift a little until she felt that my body was pressed against her just right. This made my ears red and it's a good thing she can't see me right now, I'm probably making a tomato jealous right now.

Being right here with Annabeth, I wouldn't trade anything for it. One day, I hope she'll truly be my Wise Girl. I've never felt anything like this with Calypso or Rachel. I really wish that one day she'll be mine. Hopefully, she won't regret this in the morning I thought and fell asleep.

**Hey guys, to be honest I don't really think this chapter is the best. It's not even 2000 words. I should've tried a bit more but I really wanted to update since I haven't in weeks and I won't get the chance since school will be starting again tomorrow. **

**Anyway, this chapter was dedicated to LivingLifeHappily123 and Abooknerdandproud. **

**Can you guys give me some ideas about how I should write the next chapter? It'd be a big help since I'm not planning this, just writing as I go. Thanks. **

**~MasterOfChaos101**


	4. Chapter 4: A Good Morning, kind of

**Sup guys. My grades are dropping especially History but screw it I wanted to update so here you go.**

**Messages: **

**To PiperGrace938: "****AMAZING I love your story. Maybe have Athena and Poseidon arrange a marriage between them? just an idea. please make both of them a virgin please?"**

**Thanks for your support it means a lot! And I'm not just saying that, I actually mean it. Well you see Athena and Poseidon are the ones who will be trying to separate them. That's not really a spoiler since it's in the summary, if you're thinking that. I would make them virgins but you see Luke…ahem...raped Annabeth so she can't be a virgin and Percy lost his virginity to someone else, not saying who but that's for later. That's all I guess, anyway thanks again for reviewing! **

**To all the others who updated, I want to thank you for your support, it means a lot. **

**Another thank you to Abooknerdandproud for being one of my first supporters who is still loyal to my story so thank you very much. **

**Without further delay…..**

**Chapter 4: **

Percy POV:

_Everything was white. I was standing on nothing just drifting in place in a pure white place that seems to have no end. Think of that place that Harry was talking to Dumbledore when Voldemort tried to kill him again in The Deathly Hallows part 2, that's basically how the place I'm in looks. _

_I drifted for a couple minutes which seemed to go by in seconds until I heard a voice. _

"_You have a difficult future ahead of you" I heard an all too familiar voice behind me. That voice, I hear it every day but I can't seem to place my finger on it. _

_When I turned around to see where the voice came from, I gasped. It was me?! I was looking at myself. Same messy, raven-black hair, same big feet, same green eyes, it was the mirror image of me. _

"_Wait, you're me?"I asked, hoping that I didn't sound stupid. _

"_Yup, we're handsome" the other me said and laughed and I joined him. "All joking aside, I'm here to deliver some troubling news to you. Your future, although I cannot give it away, is difficult. You will have to go through some struggles and one in particular that can cause you to lose your life." _

_I was completely appalled at what he said. I could lose my life? Damn, I didn't know that I could die this quick. I mean I'm not even 30. _

"_What do you mean I could lose my life? How? Tell me!" I demanded and he flinched at the change in tone in my voice. _

"_I can't tell you but I can tell you this, don't go near t-"_

AHHHHHH.

I woke up to a shrill scream coming from beside me.

I immediately sat up and checked to see that it was Annabeth staring at me with wide-eyes. Annabeth? Why was she on my bed? Oh wait-that's right I slept here last night…

"W-why are you in my bed?! What is _wrong _with you?" Annabeth said in a not so loud quite voice. Ouch, that last part kind of hurt.

"I'm here because you wanted me to sleep beside you last night. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'll just go" I said still hurt from her saying what was wrong with me. I got up from the bed and made my way to the door when a hand caught my wrist. I looked back and saw Annabeth looking guilty, I wonder why, if you didn't know, that was sarcasm.

"I'm sorry. I forgot what happened last night. I-I'm so sorry for saying that." She said genuinely sounding sorry. I could feel the anger leave me when she apologized and I immediately wrapped my arms around her and she buried her face in my chest and I blushed but it's a good thing she can't see me right now.

"It's ok Annabeth; I should've just stayed on the couch." I told her

"No, no it's fine I know you're the kind of person to try something of _that _sort." She said looking up at me. I nodded as thanks. "I should probably go freshen up." With that, she left to go to the bathroom and I took a seat on the couch.

Wow. Annabeth is one heck of a woman. She's strong yet she's sensitive. She's just so, so great.

I think I'm falling in love.

Annabeth POV:

When I fell asleep, it was one of those dreamless nights for me. You just sleep and that's it. I guess my imagination wasn't very active today.

I woke up to bright sunlight shining on my face. I flipped over to check the digital clock on my night stand when I bumped into something. Wait, not something-_someone. _

When I moved my head I came face to face with the sleeping face of Percy Jackson. I thought he was different from Luke but I guess not.

I let out an ear-splitting scream because I thought he did the same thing to me as Luke did.

With that, Percy jolted awake and looked to see me.

"W-why are you in my bed?! What is _wrong _with you?" I said in a mad voice. When I said this a look of pain fell on Percy's face and I immediately felt guilty but covered but then remembered what he did and instantly became furious again.

"I'm here because you wanted me to sleep beside you last night. I don't know what's wrong with me, but I'll just go" he said with pain in his voice. He sounded so hurt. Then it all came back to me. _ I _was the one who asked to sleep by me but he refused twice. He wasn't taking advantage of me. I felt so bad. I needed to apologize or else I'd never forgive myself. I quickly caught his wrist right before he left.

"I'm sorry. I forgot what happened last night. I-I'm so sorry for saying that." I said feeling so bad. I hope he'll accept my apology. If he doesn't I can't face him ever again. What he did next surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me in a protective way as if he's never planning on letting go. And I never want him to. Wait what? Forget I said that.

"It's ok Annabeth; I should've just stayed on the couch." He said. He's such a great person. The entire thing was my fault yet he's also apologizing. More people in the world should be like him.

"No, no it's fine I know you're the kind of person to try something of _that _sort." I said looking up at him. Now I know for a fact that I can trust Percy with anything. I may have not known him for that long but I feel secure with him. With all the apologizing I forgot our position and blushed but quickly covered it up. "I should probably go freshen up." With that I left to go to the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth with my favorite spearmint flavored toothpaste. I also used mouth wash. What? I don't want my guest to think my breath smells bad. Especially since the guest is Percy. Wait, huh? These thoughts aren't mine! Okay maybe they are, but it keeps happening subconsciously. Oh great now I'm talking to myself. I quickly washed my face and went to my room. But before I did I peeked into the living room and saw Percy doing push-ups. What?! I didn't want him to see me looking so I quickly ducked into my room and put some grey Hollister sweatpants and an old college sweat shirt and went to my living room.

"..7, 98, 99, 100." Percy counted and stopped doing push-ups. He got up and sat on my couch panting and then he saw me. "Oh hey"

"Hi" I laughed and sat across from him. "You do push-ups in the morning?"

"Yeah I do 100 each morning" **(A/N: That's my morning routine, too. I have to stay in shape somehow, ya know, with school going on. I was getting fat over the summer but I did play basketball a lot.) **

"Wow" I said and he laughed

"I have to stay in shape somehow, ya know? I don't have time to go to the gym or go jogging because of work." He said while his breathing gradually came back to normal.

"Yeah I go jogging but only on days I don't have work. That reminds me don't you have work today?" I asked him

"Nah, I called a few minutes ago and said for my secretary to take charge for the day. Mindy is a good business woman but I hope today will just be one of those boring days in the office." He said and I laughed knowing what he means.

"What about you?" he asked

"Nah, my mother gave me the day off" and he nodded "So, um, would you like some breakfast?" I asked, trying to be hospitable.

"Sure, but how about we go to my favorite café?" Percy told me.

"Sure, let me just go grab my purse" I said and went to my room. I got my things and left with Percy.

**That's it for now everyone. Sorry for the delay, I was planning on updating yesterday but I got caught up with homework. **

**Remember to review! **

**~MasterOfChaos101**


	5. Chapter 5: Pancakes and Crap

**Hey guys. **

**This chapter is dedicated to 12laurenallen, who is a friend of mine. **

**After she read the first chapter she said that she didn't like the fact that I put song lyrics in the story, Maps by Maroon 5. That's one of her writing peeves so tell me what you think, should I include any songs in upcoming chapters? **

**Sorry for the short chapters but if I write longer ones you guys will have to wait longer and I like to update quickly but it doesn't always work out that way. **

**Anyway…**

**Chapter 5: **

Annabeth POV:

Percy and I left my apartment around 9:45 and went down to the lobby where my doorman waved Percy over. I wonder why. He doesn't even know Percy; at least I think he doesn't. Oh wait, Percy got into my apartment last night but he doesn't have a key. Oh that's why! He must've asked for the key. I hope he didn't give away all of the details as to why he needed it. Percy shook his hand and walked back to where I was waiting for him.

"Why did he wave you over?" I asked Percy but he just smiled and shook his head. "Tell me, Percy or I won't talk to you for the rest of the day." I said firmly and he just looked at me incredulously.

"Yeah, sure." He said and kept walking

"I'm serious, you know" I told him trying to sound mad but I don't think it sounded very convincing.

"No you're not" he said and laughed. By now we made it in front of his car. Who knew that he lived only 3 blocks from me? I sure didn't.

"Fine, then I'm going back to my apartment," I said and turned on my heel

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you" Percy said in a hurried and desperate voice and I smirked but completely wiped it off my face before turning around. I turned and looked at him expectantly. "Well last night I had to get the key from your doorman, whose name I keep forgetting for some reason, so I told him that you were crying and um it was because of me and he wanted to hear about how it turned out."

"First, Percy it wasn't your fault. I can't stand to remember Luke; it brings back so many bad memories. Second, that was it? You couldn't tell me that without me having to force you? Third, I feel like I haven't said this yet but thank you for being there for me." I told him with sincerity

"Annabeth, I feel like we're going to know each other forever from now on so you might as well get used to me being here." He said smiling his goofy crooked smile at me and I laughed.

"Good to know." I said

"So you getting in?" he asked opening the passenger seat door for me

"Such a gentlemen" I muttered and he grinned at me

He got in and we drove off.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked him

"It's called Lucy's Café, my mom used to take me there when I was a kid and I go whenever I can. I'm friends with Lucy, she's a nice old woman, she makes THE best pancakes in the world, well after my mom of course" I had to laugh at that, he was one of those few guys who aren't ashamed of being a mama's boy.

"That's sweet, I like how you're not embarrassed about your mom,"

"Of course not, why would I be?" he asked looking at me and I just shook my head.

"No reason. How much longer till we get there?" I asked him

"About 10 minutes." He said with his eyes focused on the road. \

After that we stopped talking and it was just silence. Not that squeamish kind of silence where you're waiting for the other person to say something. It was a comfortable silence. I scrolled the window down a little bit and let the cool air blow on my face. I pulled out my phone and logged on to my Facebook. I saw that I had 14 notifications and 1 new friend request. I tapped the friend request to see that it was Percy.

I showed him my phone and he laughed and winked at me. His wink was the friendly kind not the one perverts give me, indifferently it still made me blush but I quickly hid it. I checked my notifications and they were from Thalia, my friends Silena and Piper. Silena invited me to like her fashion page and Piper tagged me on one of her famous statuses that get at least 500 likes. But Thalia's was the most interesting. She tagged me in a picture of Percy from the meeting sleeping, titled "My cousin, the sleeping dork" I let out a laugh which didn't go unnoticed by Percy so I showed him my phone for the second time and he laughed too.

"I should stop sleeping in those meetings…" he muttered and I laughed. Ever since I met Percy my life's been a lot more cheerful. I'm laughing more. Whenever I'm with him all the bad memories of that asshole go away. If you didn't know who I was talking about, it's Luke.

Since I moved to New York, some nights I cried myself to sleep thinking about just one thing. How could people be so disgusting and cruel that they would forcibly take away someone's virginity? Pushing these thoughts out of my head, I looked at Percy who was staring at the red traffic light impatiently waiting for it to turn green. I stifled a laugh when he sighed exasperated after 3 seconds.

When it finally did turn green Percy drove and turned the block. He drove to the curb and found a parking space conveniently placed there. Once he parked the car we got out and headed to Lucy's café. The sign was orange and said the words "Lucy's Café" in big bold letters and there was a drawing of a coffee mug with steam emanating from it on the top. I liked it, simple and explanatory.

We walked through the door which made a slight jingle sound because of some bells attached to it. There was an aged woman who looked about 65 at the counter and when she saw Percy she visibly brightened.

"Hey Aunt Lucy" Percy said smiling at her

"Hello there Percy, it's been sometime since you last came by, how's everything dear?" she said in a motherly tone

"Great" he responded

"I'm sure it is," she said turning her head towards me "Now who might you be? Percy's girlfriend? You sure chose a pretty one Percy" Lucy said and laughed

Percy and I both turned red and spluttered out that we were not dating and were just friends.

Lucy simply laughed.

"So what would you two like to eat? It's all on the house" she said her kind eyes gleaming

"That's alright Lucy, we'll pay"

"Now hush, Perseus Orion Jackson," Percy flinched at his full name "I've known you for over 2 decades, and when I say that'll do something, you know not to question me. Is that clear?" she asked Percy and he nodded.

"Thank you, Lucy" Percy said but she waved it off

"I remember the first day you came here Percy, with your mother Sally, such a fine woman, you were about 4, you were crying because your knee was scraped. Your mother brought you in to the closest store so that you can clean it out and that just happened to be this here café. I'll never forget that day. I helped your mother patch up your knee and gave you some of my world famous waffles and the rest of the day you stayed here." Lucy said wistfully, remembering the memories. What a nice woman, I thought.

"Yes I remember that day, well, one of the bets days ever if you ask me" Percy said and we laughed.

Percy and I sat down on a table near the windows and in about 10 minutes Lucy came and gave both us a stack of pancakes each, a tall glass of orange juice, and steaming hot cup of coffee.

I looked over at Percy and he basically was eye-raping the food. I laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me and dived into the food.

I smiled and raised my class of orange juice up to my lips when a flash of blonde hair caught my eyes.

I looked out the window and across the street staring right at me was my worst nightmare.

It was Luke.

**Sorry for not updating in a long time guys. I had to focus on school a little more. My grades are slipping, I got my report card the other day and my average was only a 90.33. You know how low that is? **

**So a question: Should I include any songs in the upcoming chapters? My friend 12laurenallen said it was one of writing peeves when reading fanfics so tell me what some of you guys think. Thanks! **

**To PiperGrace938: Yeah, I'm a guy lol, I said it on my profile. Thanks for reviewing by the way. **

**Oh and one more thing, sorry for the short chapters. **

**Remember to review! **

**~MasterOfChaos101 **


End file.
